Aftermath
Docking Hub - Comorro Station - Comorro Station --------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Comorro Station isn't exactly a station. It doesn't remain in any one place for a significant span of time. It is, in all accuracy, a massive starship - incapable of atmospheric flight - that has been roaming the stars on a voyage that some say has lasted for more than 90-million years. The vessel is a Yaralu, a sentient spacefaring vessel. Her true full name cannot be spoken in a single day, but is shortened for convenience to Comorro. Several epochs ago, after her final era of fertility ended, she converted the gray-green ribbed chamber of her womb into a docking hub for smaller Yaralu and non-organic vessels. She made it known to the denizens of Hiverspace that she would serve as a neutral outpost for traders and diplomats. Use of energy and projectile weapons is prohibited aboard Comorro. Violators will be absorbed into the vessel's nutrient replenishment matrix. She is capable of monitoring almost all chambers within the station for illegal weapons, but some areas - such as the Forgotten Quarter - are lost to her neural pathways and sensory organs. --------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Contents: Exits: IND Equinox Tradeport Hatch Ariel Three IND Devil May Care REGISTRY FOR REFUGEES Zero Gravitas IND Kamikaze NLG Outcast DCV Silver Streak IND Laughing Fox IND Iuppiter Lucetius LMS Artemis IND Raider ISS Tharsis Tharsis' image is sitting on his docking ramp, head in his hands, looking rather sullen. Freshly cleaned off, Sandrim makes his way out of the Iuppiter, a satchel over one shoulder. He's humming a bit to himself, though he definitely keeps a wary eye out for anything suspicious. It's this that lets him see the VI nearby. With a slight frown, he starts making his way for Tharsis. Tharsis senses someone approaching, and jerks his head up with a start, but settles back in once he realizes who it is. "Hi there." he says in a downtrodden voice. "Hey, Tharsis," Sandrim greets, slipping the satchel off his shoulder and letting it fall to the ground next to him. "You alright?" "Yes... and no." Tharsis replies. "I guess I really messed up last night... but those Lotorians tearing the Iuppiter apart scared me to death. Now the news has me plastered all over it saying it was an unprovoked attack." he says, covering his face with his hands. "I hate news people..." Sandrim frowns a bit. "I... hadn't heard about this," he says. "You tried to fend off other Lotorians trying to take apart your ship? Did they mention anything about the ones that tried to take /us/ apart?" Tharsis shakes his head a bit. "'Alleged' attack they said. Despite the proof I offered in the form of a recording of it." he says. "They just don't realize how I feel. I'm a /living being/ for crying out loud! Cutting parts off of me is no different than someone chopping off your arm or your leg! I just lost control when they left, and then that Lotorian family showed up..." he says, burying his face again. Sandrim frowns, reaching out to place a comforting hand on Tharsis' shoulder, whether or not that's actually possible. "You panicked," he says. "No one was hurt, right? And, well, some of the locals don't exactly like us. We'll just have to work together to fend off any attackers, if they're going to be asses about it like that." Tharsis shakes his head a bit. "No, no one was hurt. I didn't make it loud enough to hurt anyone, just enough to give them a whopping headache. Like a pest repellant, you know?" he says. Sandrim nods to Tharsis. "Then it should be fine," he says. "We'll find ways to show we mean no harm, and only wish to protect ourselves." Tharsis nods. "I'm trying to tell myself it'll blow over..." he says, calming a bit. "Of course," Sandrim says cheerfully, taking a seat next to Tharsis on the VI's ramp. The satchel is situated between his feet, which are raised slightly into the air. "Especially as we settle in and make our place. As people become used to us." Dianna wanders into general view from one of the encampments, hands clasped together loosely in front of her. The soft folds of her dress swish back and forth as she gazes upwards, studying the ceiling with a considering frown. Tharsis nods, a bit of a grin working its way onto his image's face. "I guess the shock of going through that rift, nearly having my bolts ripped from my hull plates, then ending up here and being told by a sentient station that the indigenous races would want to tear me apart to gain what I have..." he says, shaking his head about. "Then seeing it actually happen to another ship... I just lost it. My emotion sub-processor just completely took over, I wasn't thinking straight." Sandrim grimaces. "Er, yeah... I can see that happening," he agrees. "But... we're going to keep an eye out for you, and try to spread the word among the other refugees. The ones who were out that day... are just no help, but we'll probably get help from the others." Staring up to where there should be sky, but there is no sky. That seems to be Dianna's agenda for the moment, and her pale face continues to frown, deeper and deeper. Puzzlement arises, but her gaze has remained locked upward. Tharsis nods. "The Iuppiter's AI offered to assist in any way that they can, and I'm truly grateful for it." he says. "We have to make a stand, otherwise they'll exploit us and walk all over us." Sandrim grins. "You know, I can talk to Norran about getting a watch set up," he says. "I know he'd gladly take part in that... and all of us from Fastheld can use our weapons. We don't have any of your... guns." He turns to look over to Dianna. "Though, we're sometimes confused. Hello there!" Confused? That seems to be Dianna's new name, but at the greeting she turns and studies Sandrim for a second. Brief recognition appears and she then offers a smile. "Light's Blessings," she offers, shifting her aimless wandering into a purposeful walk in that direction. Tharsis nods. "That might be a good idea. I strongly suspect they're not done.. they'll be back." he says, looking up to Dianna's approach. A translucent arm raises up to offer a wave. "Hello there." Sandrim nods quite firmly to Tharsis. "And... make notes of those we really can't trust to take part in such a watch," he says with a grimace. "Tiana, Tamila and that girl who was out at the time, for some." He glances over to Dianna. "A little lost still?" he asks. Dianna does a double take at Tharsis, and his apparent translucent arm, her puzzlement returning, before she nods to Sandrim. "Fastheld made sense, even in the darkest times. Even if I thought the Light had abandoned me, I could still feel the presence of the shifting powers between it and the Shadow. Here, I do not even feel anything of the sort. The faith that I have held for my entire life is gone and it leaves me feeling troubled and very confused. I do not understand how some of you have managed to adapt to this new way of life so easily..." "I guess it comes from understanding more about what happened. All of us were torn from what we knew.. it's a new experience for all of us." Tharsis says to Dianna, who is noticably translucent all over as she gets closer, nodding to Sandrim. "You're quite correct.. we need to know who to trust to take action when needed and who will stand idly by and just watch while I and the other ships are slowly dismantled piece by piece." he says, with a bit of a shudder. "Well... we don't really have any choice /but/ to get used to it," Sandrim says to Dianna with a shrug. "We're stuck, for better or worse, and running around like chickens with our heads cut off won't help. Especially with the problems we're having." He frowns a bit. "Have you seen Norran about?" Dianna wrinkles her nose, "It is not simply running about like chickens, as you put it," she retorts. "But adapting to something entirely different from anything we experienced in Fastheld. Even the darkest depths of the Shadow District were nothing like this. It takes time for some." There's a pause before she shakes her head. "No, I have not. It seems, even unconsciously, my cousin still avoids me." Tharsis nods. "Adaptation make take time, but it will come." he says. Sandrim grins, then stands. "Indeeed," he says. "I should get going... but if you see him, see if he'll talk to me about setting up a watch?" He picks up his satchel. "Take care, Tharsis, Dianna." Dianna offers an inclination of the head to Sandrim. "I will let him know," she promises. "Or at least that you wish to speak with him. I would not wish to garble your message through my ignorance," she adds as an afterthought. "Light keep you, Sandrim." Tharsis offers a wave. "See you Sandrim, and thanks for the encouragement." he says with a smile. Dianna is standing near Tharsis, engaged in a conversation. Her head tilts to the side as she studies the slightly translucent man. "Are... are you a spirit of some sort?" she inquires. "Though I have never seen one, I have heard they are often slightly translucent to show that they are not of this world..." "Spirit? Oh no. Just a hologram." Tharsis says. "I project it to give people something to interact with. I'm actually the ship itself." he says with a smile. "ISS Tharsis, at your service.' "A holi-what?" Dianna asks, lips pressing together into a confused look. "You're a... ship? How? I went inside a ship and it was just pieces of shiny metal. How is such a thing possible?" Looking /terrible/, as though she hasn't slept in several days or really done anything with her appearance at all, Milora Lomasa descends from the Devil May Care. A slender hand is run through her coarse hair before the tiny woman turns towards the tradeport hatch. "Well.. in my case, some of that shiny metal was forged into a machine that duplicates a brain." Tharsis says. "Once installed in here, the ship became my body. I guess you could call me a robot.. but I guess that word wouldn't mean much either would it?" he says, his face taking on a look of thought. Dianna dips her head down, her cheeks reddening slightly with embarrassment. "Please forgive me. I am not accustomed to being so... lost or confused, but this is all very new to me. I am afraid do not understand you in the least bit. How do pieces of metal ever manage to duplicate a brain? Is that not a part of life? So, does that mean you are alive, like me?" Milora continues to trudge her way to the tradeport hatch, eventually disappearing into the crowd. One finger taps gently against her cheek as Dianna studies Tharsis. "If people had the capability to make you living, thinking and feeling, why did they make it so people can see through you?" she inquires. The Lomasa and the hologram stand near one of the ships, chatting. Milora looks terrible. She is heading towards the tradeport hatch, her head ducked down. "Well, this isn't the real me. Just a part of me." Tharsis says. "Watch." The image fades, and his voice now comes from the ship itself. "This is the real me." Norran emerges from the Devil May Care, the uncommonly common-dressed Lomasa giving a stretch as he looks out over the docking hub. Spotting Tharsis in conversation with someone, he raises a brow and makes his way down the ramp to jog in their direction. Dianna jumps back slightly at the fading image, that baffled expression coming back onto her face. "How...?" which seems to be her most frequently used word. "But... if it's..." She gives a confused whimper and lifts a hand to her head, toying with a loose strand of hair. "Think of it as a mask." Tharsis says. "One I can take on an off to make it easier for people to interact with me." "It's a many Light-blessed place for you, I'm certain. A vast array of exotic...things for you to bed, and no noble constraints to worry of you being thrown out of the House for the third or seventeenth time. I lost count," sarcastically quips the approaching Norran, giving a slight smirk toward Dianna as he stops nearby and crosses his arms over his chest. "I was much rather enjoying my exodus until you appeared, Dianna Lomasa..." he snickers, giving a nod over to the ship. "A specter. Manifested by the will of that star ocean vessel, which is some sort of golem. Not through Shadow-magic, but advanced blacksmithing of a sort. I've long stopped being curious. But I'd be wary of that one," he notes, glancing over to the vessel. "Master Tharsis! There's been quite a few scandalous rumors spreading about you. I need no knowledge of your courier services to hear tavern gossip. You seemed so well-mannered before, I don't think I can immediately believe the truth of it. Although I may dislike this woman /greatly/, I'll protect her if I absolutely must." Milora continues to make her way towards the tradeport hatch. "And to think, I was actually /pleased/ to know that you were alive," Dianna replies with a toss of her head. "You may no longer be of noble birth, and yet you still carry all of the arrogance of one." A flash of anger rises in her eyes before it's just as quickly quenched. "This is not a Light-blessed place at all. There is no Light. No feeling of its warmth to offer comfort." Her voice softens into regret. "Believe me, Norran. I would much rather be at home in my tavern, warm and safe, than here, despite all of the apparent delights you speak of." It's family reuinited near the Tharsis ship between Norran and Dianna. The third member of the Lomasa clan, Milora, is slinking towards the tradeport hatch. "I'd be curious to know what version you heard." Tharsis says. "The action you speak of I took in fear of my life, after seeing the ship across the way nearly be disassembled by Lotorian scavengers. I heartily admit I overreacted, but fear is a creature that knows no bounds, and when combined with panic is a force to be reckoned with." As graceful as ever, and as of yet steadfastly clinging to her Fastheldian style of clothing, Subhan sweeps out of the Devil May Care like a woman on a mission. It's quite likely she'd heard of Dianna's appearance, from the cross between an expression of relief, and stern dissaproval on her face. She angles for Norran and Dianna, the woman paying Milora no mind. Norran laughs, giving a shrug. "Just as you've never retained the grace of it, I suppose, but I treat you rightly enough. You have a history of selfish actions all for the sake of whatever fellow in the immediate vicinity who you'd most like to stir your pot, bringing shame to the rest of the family including mine own, and you don't regret it in the slightest just because you've bile against your uncle. No, perhaps in truth, my arrogance is no match for yours. If you ever turn into a somewhat tolerable being, perhaps I will treat you better. Until then, I don't see it as quite right to do anything but treat you as you've treated me since the moment I first laid eyes on you," Norran answers honestly, giving a shake of his head toward Tharsis. "Something about you attacking civilians, including children. I can hardly think such an action is warranted, as if such an attempt were to be made on you I'm certain your crew would interfere, would they not? However, it is none of my concern. You should prepare your argument for the constable, as I'm certain he'll be visiting you rather soon, and I hear he's not the most diplomatic sort of fellow." Milora finally disappears into the tradeport hatch. Out of the Iuppiter steps...a tired-looking Ruin, holding the white-furred paw of his Demarian cub in one hand, and a sizable thermos of what's probably coffee in the other. An engineer's workbelt around his waist, he nods toward Tharsis and lets go the cub's paw. The kit seems quite happy to *bound* down the Iuppiter's ramp, toward company, ears perked forward. "If they wish to call generating an uncomfortable sonic tone an attack, then so be it." Tharsis says. "My intention was to repel, not harm, which I accomplished. I made my apologies once the mis-understanding was revealed, but I took action in fear of my life." "You ALWAYS judge the worst in people," Dianna repliesh hotly, her soft voice starting to rise in annoyance. "You never look at the truth of the matter, only a prejudiced one that is usually so skewed from the truth that it means nothing. You do not know me, nor what influences me into action. One of these days, if you do not learn to change and grow, then you will end up dead. The people here are different from what we are used to and I highly doubt they will take your arrogance. You are NOTHING here." Her small hands ball into fists, but remain clenched at her sides. "All you see in me is the stupid little girl that I was, not the woman that I have grown into. I made many foolish mistakes but I learned. What have /you/ learned of late?" "Dianna!" Subhan snaps sharply, the noblewoman hiking up her skirts just a little bit(Don't want to be immodest, you know) so she can hustle a bit more quickly towards Norran and her sister, "Have you not learned to keep you temper? You have learned, you say, yet your temperment remains childish as ever." "I know quite well of the pain you've inflicted on our House, and that's all I really need to know to justify my treatment of you, Dianna. I do not presume to know much more certainly, nor do I have much interest in doing so. I have not ever, not once, even as you proclaim yourself to be a fully grown woman shed of your old ways, a single apology for a thing you've inflicted. Always arrogance, always smug self-asssuredness...you've little right to lecture me on pride, I think. Although my position and title hold little meeting, I remain quite set on my duty to return to Fastheld and oversee those of us who were swept away here. You'll find my 'arrogance' is only relegated to those who deserve it. And as my nobility means nothing here, neither does yours. As I'm sworn to protect you, you may safely spew your bile at me but if you make idle threats of death to others here just for disliking your character, you'll not fare better," answers Norran with a shake of his head, breathing a sigh as he lets his arms fall to his sides and bow his head toward Subhan. "Perhaps it'd be best if you explained things to her, Cousin. I fear my eyes might get clawed out if I continue to tutor her." To Tharsis, he gives a slight shrug. "I do not presume to know what happened, but I merely warn you to be more politically minded in the future. For your own sake. I know not what the Comorrites plan to do with you - your overreaction, as you say it was, may cause your destruction as well, making the endeavor far more pointless and painful. Regardless, I wish you good fortune in that regard, and hope that you survive this situation with a more careful mindset about your actions." Ruin frowns. "I don't blame Tharsis for defending himself," he says. "When the Lotorians came to dismantle my ship, no one did anything. Everyone stood around and watched as they tried to dismantle it. No one offered any help." He indicates the little Demarian cub. "I at least had Cait to help me drive them off. Tharsis had no one. When more Lotorians came, of course he tried to protect himself. Wouldn't you know fear, if everyone stood by as someone walked your family away? Wouldn't you be afraid, at all, if they then came for you?" "If they would seek my destruction for a mis-understanding, then I would consider them as beastly as they are trying to make me out to be." Tharsis says. "I hurt no one. A headache, perhaps, but despite their claims, nothing so damaging as bursting eardrums. Typical in news media, they leave out the other side of the story and embellish the part they don't." "I've apologized more times than I can count for every little thing that I've done," Dianna replies to Norran, her voice wavering a little. "Tried to change and make something of myself besides /just/ sitting around, or waving a weapon in people's faces." She is silent for a moment, "The pain I inflicted on my House. What about the pain the House inflicted on me, Norran?" She shakes her head, "You know me not at all if you would think I would ever hurt someone. Even in the darkest times, I NEVER hurt someone." And then it comes. Tears well up in her blue eyes that the young Lomasa valiantly tries to scrub away with the back of her hand. She turns at Subhan's voice and tears come even harder. "Subhan?" She makes a quick movement and half barrels into her sister's arms, holding onto her tightly. Being barreled into and clung to was certainly the very last thing Subhan had expected, and the extra weight of her sister's form causes the noblewoman to stumble back, and crumble into a heap of sisterly comfort on the ground. Her arms wrap around her sister, and she rests her head against Di's lightly, cooing. Majors slips out of the Devil May Care with a thermo in hand. The Sivadian sips it once then swirls it lazily. "So you say, yet in the next breath you still blame us all? It was Sinon's perogative, no other Lomasa would have stood for what you did. No matter who the patriarch was, even if it were me or him, Tanara or Yontalas, that is the way noble society was. You knew this before you committed the act, and no matter how much you decry it, did you just think centuries of precedent would merely be swept away? You threw us away before Sinon threw you away. That was your duty as a noble Lady, just as I had duties as a knight and a Blade, duties we all share for the sake of our House. Those were our shackles and our chains. The rest of us had nothing to do with your troubles, regardless, so your blame is a net cast far too wide. Whatever the case, I suppose it matters little now." Norran takes a glance over to Ruin and Tharsis, giving a shrug. "Morality has no place in this. While I agree with his right to defend himself, what will chiefly matter here is what the ones in power here think, as additional considerations must be brought into the argument when you consider that we are guests here, and unwanted ones at that. If I were here I would have stopped it, but it seemed he targeted the wrong Lotorians. What must be considered is the reality of this situation, not right and wrong. This place is not so fair." "Then we should be, Norran," Sandrim says somewhat defiantly as he approaches. "If something is broken, you fix it, as best as you can. This place isn't fair, so we should do what we can together to make it better for us." He smiles a bit wryly. "Which, in this case, might just mean working together to watch what is happening, doing something to make it up to the Lotorians wronged, and making sure the Lotorians who wrong are kept away, and known for what they do. Saying something like, 'What must be considered is the reality of the situation,' is cheap. I thought better of you than that." Dianna seems content to remain a crumpled heap against her sister on the floor. Her hold around Subhan just tightens and for the moment, she is silent, tears starting to lessen. Ruin blinks. "No. Morality has no place in this," he says quietly. "But survival does. 'So this is how you treat your neighbors', their leader said to me. I had to threaten to skin him and kill all his family to get them to stop trying to dismantle my ship. I think he learned a lot about us. He picked the wrong ship yesterday, and he may know that...but what he knows now is that if he picks a ship, and his little band of thieves come to take it apart, the other ships will do...nothing. They'll come again. I'm fairly sure of that - they will come again. Pirates always do." Majors sips his thermo and glances over at the lady mass... and not Cathal's mother. A brow is lifted but that doesn't keep him from enjoying his tea. "Survival is the very reason I did what I did. To watch them just pick a ship and decide to tear it apart..." Tharsis says, pausing for a few moments. "Like watching vultures pick apart a poor soul who is not in a desert, but standing in a town square, ripped to pieces while everyone stands by and drinks coffee while they watch the spectacle. This station already gave me a warning that this would happen, and then right before my optic sensors, it does. A prophecy come true. Would you not have been in fear for your life if someone told you they wanted to harvest your organs, and then someone tears a person apart for theirs right beside you?" "I merely refer to the current situation, of what if anything the Constable will do regarding the vessel. I never said to merely let it occur should it happen again, in fact, this situation should alert us all to be more careful and see to it that the threat of theft is reasonably diminished while we remain here. If they come again while I am present, to any vessel, I will see them turned away with likely not a punch thrown or a drop of blood on the deck. Although this would likely be the correct way to respond to it, I'm aware this station does not favor us and to ignore that fact simply because it is 'wrong' for it to be so will not ward off the consequences. If you wish to change them, do so, but do not act as if the changes have already occurred simply because it is 'right'. Justice is nothing but reactionary bloodshed if the local government is not considered. Do you better understand the meaning of my words?" asks Norran to the others, giving a bit of an eye to Sandrim but simply shrugging afterward. While still holding tightly to Subhan, Dianna shakes her head. "He is a man trapped within his ways," she offers to Ruin, Sandrim and Tharsis. "There is no use to try and change his opinion. For him, there is only one correct choice, and all others are akin to evil, even if they are just different." She speaks quietly, a sound of defeat in her voice. "Mm, then we must make friends with the government, and hope that it may make some with us," Sandrim says, gliding forward to approach Dianna. "But we must, in the end, do what we can to ensure survival. Do you need help, Dianna?" "Then help defend Tharsis, when that constable comes," says Ruin quietly. "Help defend me. Help defend anyone who is threatened. I had to use more violent tactics than I prefer because I was acting alone. Tharsis did the same. Law and order are only of use as long as adhering to the law - whatever it is - helps you survive. If disobeying it means you live longer, there aren't many so in love with the idea as to be willing to die for a concept. Should the constable come for me today and say I have to die for defending my ship...all I can tell you is that at least I didn't die yesterday while it was being attacked. You see?" "Shh, shh. Come now, Dianna, it is hard upon us all. I do not understand much of what is going on, but we must not fight so, yes?" Sunhan murmurs quietly to Dianna, one hand raising to brush lightly, with just a touch of demure affection through her sister's hair. Majors yawns lightly and glances over at Tharsis and tilts his head. "Had a spot of trouble yesterday I heard my good man." He calls out before he takes a sip from his thremo. "Oh, I need a great deal of help, Sandrim," Dianna replies, brushing away the last of her tears. "But I fear you cannot help with it all. Much will just come through time." She offers a faint smile to Subhan, "When they told me you had come through, it made me happy, though scared that now we both must suffer through this." "I can certainly stay by and attempt my best to mediate the situation, if that's what you'd like. But if it comes to blows with security, you realize that means the entire vessel would be against us? If the situation is to be resolved in this vessel's favor, then that must be avoided at all costs," warns Norran, giving a faint grin to Dianna and a shake of his head. "Now who is it that speaks without knowing? My advice is given to provide the most fortunate outcome I can see, with the least amount of bloodshed. Although that's certainly not fun, it is that approach I have sworn myself to. Masters, I would suggest you speak with the Battleclaw. If he wishes it, although I'm the representative for the Imperials on this ship, I would certainly not deem the task below me if you would wish to organize our own Watch, as it were, to keep an eye on our 'holdings' here in the bay and in the residential district. I'd gladly head it and round up a few volunteers if Sir Majors would permit me. It would be a bane to my boredom, so I would gladly volunteer." Subhan brigns her hand up to brush lightly over Dianna's cheek, and back through her hair again, "We will survive, yes? And we will learn to live and find happiness, wherever we end up, dear Sister." "Do we think this constable person will be coming down here?" Sandrim asks, raising an eyebrow. "If... he does, we can speak in Tharsis' defense. It isn't like there weren't people there at the time who know what was going on." He looks over his shoulder to Ruin. "Do we have any evidence of the pirates from before?" Ruin shrugs. "Video logs. Sidhe records everything it can. But I think a watch on the bay would do a lot of good. Comorro has its own rules, but cultural differences make violence a much more probable outcome if we don't prepare. Heidi's been crying boredom and uselessness anyway - I could ask her if she'd stand for the Iuppiter, in such a watch group." The hatch of the Devil May Care opens, Eva drifting out. Her limp is finally beginning to show some signs of retreat- though it's still noticeable, it's much less overpowering. She pauses at the base of the ship's ramp to consider the crowded bay, thoughtfully. "I speak as I know, Norran," Dianna replies sweetly. "You are more stubborn and hardheaded than the bull that represents our House." She looks affectionately up at Subhan and nods, "We /will/ manage, sister, but it is... frightening, for now." "A spot of trouble is an understatement." Tharis replies to Majors, adding his own to the conversation in regards to defense. "I have my own sensor logs as well of the incident. We, and I do mean we as a whole, were attacked first, despite most people's inaction. Politics be damned. From my understanding, this station is neutral territory, it's time that came to bear." "Hmmm surely not helping with the locals I am sure." Majors shrugs his shoulders and sips his tea. "A little friendly neighborhood watch might be a pleasant idea. I have a few swordsmen and women I can spare for the job." A small nod is directed at Eva. Lorana strides from the tradeport hatch, whistling cheerfully. She adjusts her axes a bit as she walks along, emerald eyes scanning the area before falling on some familiar faces. Which familiar face to approach? She just picks a middle ground between them all and heads that way. Evanae smiles quietly over at Majors, bowing her silvery head to him. "All's well in the kingdom?" the Timonae softly asks of her captain, hands folding behind her back. Subhan presses a light kiss to Dianna's cheek, the noblewoman lowering her head to rest to her sister's shoulder, "Yes. It is frightening, ever so much. There is so much fighting here, dear Sister, and I am afraid to venture far." Sandrim smiles a small bit. "That should help," he says slightly. "Well, a lot of that should help, hopefully. There are a number of swords and axemen, which, while it is violent, seems like a good idea to keep around. Maybe can scare the pirates off next time they come." Dianna nods in agreement to Subhan, "I have seen much fighting in Fastheld, but never had to partake. If the Light is kind, we will not even have to see much, and never partake." She squeezes her arm. "But let us get up off of this cold floor. It is even less comfortable than the ground of our home." The Laughing Fox hatch opens, revealing its...unique Captain. Cathal takes a few steps out, unscrewing the cap on his flask and taking a long drink. The man looks a little worn around the edges. He's obviously had either a rough night or a rough morning. After a few moments of looking around the docking bay, his cloudy eyes settle on Evanae. He chews on the inside of his cheeks a few times before calling to her in his booming voice, "OI! Pretty-lady-doctor! D'ya do house calls?" "I can fight off common banditry well enough with words, but I can resort to other things if I must without having to draw a blade. As long as wands are useless, any Imperial warrior could serve in the watch quite easily. It will not be so grand an organization to plan out too thoroughly, merely to ensure our protection when the local Constable cannot do so. I've the experience to organize it and put it into action, given the proper permissions," Norran adds with a nod, giving Dianna a grin. "A compliment? Finally. If you keep that up, perhaps you won't have to suffer any more barbs from my wit. Whatever the case, my first suggestion to you is to find a vessel to ally yourself with for shelter and work. Lorana, Subhan and I are under the patronage of Captain Majors, though I'll recommend you if you'd like I'm unsure if he'd be so willing as to take in even yet more of my kin." Majors glances over at Eva and shakes his head. "No I do not think so. There has been trouble with the locals." He murmurs before he looks over at Cathal and lifts a brow. "That.. beast a friend of your's luv?" The Sivadian asks idly. He clears his throat. "Mister Norran.. Miss Lorana and perhaps myself and Mushashi can be spared for a watch of the ships. They are well have that can help us rise and stand proud and independent. Let us see about others from other ships being spared." Sandrim looks to Dianna, then, a sudden gleam in his eye, and he steps forward, holding out a hand to her. "Say, Lady Dianna," he greets. "If I'm not mistake, you owned a few taverns about Fastheld, right? You must know quite a bit about business." "Wonderful," Eva sighs quietly. "If you want my, ah, diplomatic talents in any area... let me know. And about Musashi, he's actually rather ill... I've been trying to work on it, but there may not be much hope." At Cathal's bellow, she frowns in resignation. "Not so much a friend," the Timonae temporizes, even as she's limping for the Fox. "Yes, I do house calls. What do you need?" "Yes, let's." Subhan agrees easily enough, the woman giving a little shiver as the chill of the floor penetrates the fabric of her skirts. She releases her arms from around Dianna, and pushes herself to rise. Dianna starts to clammer to her feet a movement much less graceful than Subhan, but it still gets her on her feet quickly. "Yes, I would say I have an inclination towards business..." she says slowly. "I learned most of it from Sahna Nillu, who had a fierce mind for it." Her eyes roll in Norran's direction, "Barbs from your wit? I might not call it that," she retorts, but there's an amused glint in her eyes. Cathal jerks his mangled head back towards the Fox's interior, saying by way of insufficient explanation, "A house call." Dear god, let it not be anything to do with his ass. Tharsis goes silent, content with listening for now, having said his peace. "I can be spared for what now?" Lorana asks of Majors as she approaches the gathering, "A watch? Has there been trouble?" Sandrim grins broadly. "Mm, hey, if you can take the idea of a businiess proposition coming from a former Freelander, I have something I'd like to show you," he says to Dianna, before looking over to Ruin. "Ruin? Do you mind if I show her the hydroponics bay?" "So much for your humility," shrugs Norran, giving a grin and a dismissive wave to Majors. "No, you needn't trouble yourself that far. This will be a volunteer service if I can manage it, so only myself and perhaps Lorana if she's curious would be more than enough from our vessel. Assuming I get permission from the Battleclaw, I will go about and recruit under my own power. If I need further assistance, however, I'll let you know." "Permission? I do not see how that is needed." Majors says with a lift of his brow. "But every well.." He replies before a curious glance is directed at Evanae. "How ill..?" Ruin nods to Sandrim. "Go ahead," he says. "And when I see Heidi, I'll send her out to you," he says to Norran. "We don't have many fighters. Cait?" As the cub bounds back to him, he takes its paw and heads back up into the ship. "Hopefully we can avoid further trouble with the locals." "Very ill," Eva calls back at Majors softly. "I'll give you the particulars once I see... what this is all about." A wave in Cathal's direction as her attention returns to him. "Alright, captain. I hope you have all of the equipment I'll need for this house call, if you shan't divulge its purpose." Carefully, the Timonae moves up the Fox's ramp. Dianna tilst her head, "I was never against hearing ideas from others, no matter their rank," she replies. "What is it that you wish to show me?" She looks curiously at Sandrim, then back towards Subhan. "You bet. S'all handled." Cathal leans back, pressing the button to hold open the hatch for Evanae. He even offers her a meaty arm to make the last few limping steps up the ramp a bit easier. Sandrim beckons Dianna as he walks for the Iuppiter. "This way," he says. "Faster to show you. I'm wanting us to become more... useful, and desirable to have around, and you might be able to help. I'll open the door for you." Subhan takes a moment to smooth out her skirts, and to make sure her train is properly fanned before she looks up to Dianna, "Go on sister, I shall be upon that ship there, if I am not still here when you have finished." She gestures towards the Devil May Care, giving Dianna a demure smile. Norran bows his head to Lorana. "Light's Greetings. Apparently there was some trouble with thieves attempting to pilfer parts of the vessels here. So I've volunteered to organize a watch to look over our respective areas on this vessel. I suppose I'll be asking the Battleclaw about it to make certain, but I'd definitely like to ask you to join once I've seen it through." Dianna nods slowly, biting on her lip. "I do hate ships..." she breathes out before squeezing Subhan's hand. "I will be back presently, I hope. Keep well, sister." She casts a glance around to those present and offers a general bow to everyone before turning to follow Sandrim. "I see." Majors murmurs as he shakes his head. "It will certianlly give all you warriors something to do other then sit in the ship. I will be willing to make arms for the watch and help teach those that do not know how to use them." "Thieves," Lorana mutters, "Light, is there no peace here? Of course, I would be more than happy to help keep watch over the vessels here." "Quite. Well, I'll see to my routine and then find the Battleclaw at a later time. Light be with you both," Norran speaks with a bow, humming his usual marching tune as he jogs off toward the tradeport. Tamila comes bouncing down the ramp of the Zero Gravitas. She comes to a stop at the bottom of the ramp, then taps her ear several times and then she nods to herself. "Light keep, Norran," Lorana wishes as the man goes to leave, before looking to Majors, "You mentioned something about crafting arms?" "I am gunsmith in my spare time." Majors replies with a slight nod. Category: Classic OtherSpace Logs